The Scream Queen
by AnAirOfMelancholyAndDepth
Summary: Set three months after The Secret Of Her Heart. Sharon and Rusty enjoy a night alone watching horror movies, eating pizza, and opening up to each other about their current love life. I blame Ellie, Shelley, and Maayan for this. Rated T for curse words.


"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE WE WATCHING THIS?"

"It's fun, Sharon. Stop covering your eyes. You're missing the best part!"

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

It had been three months since that first glorious night between Sharon and Andy. Three months of trying to see each other when a case wasn't consuming all their time, or their children didn't need something, or they didn't need to actually catch some uninterrupted sleep.

It had been wonderful, though. Rusty had proved adept at keeping their little secret, so that they could actually enjoy their time together in the beginning of their relationship.

One night Sharon found herself at home with nothing to do. Andy had promised Provenza that they would go out to dinner and drinks, because Lou needed to talk about this woman that was driving him crazy out of his mind. They had closed their most recent case. She wasn't sure where Rusty was, so she poured herself a drink of white wine and turned on the television to watch the news. Within twenty minutes, she was drowsing on the sofa.

That is, until Rusty slams the door closed and drops his keys on the front table.

Sharon pops up and turns around at the noise. Rusty curses when he sees her.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were home."

"That's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah. Just an off day. What are you doing home?"

"Oh, Andy took Provenza out, so I thought I would catch up on some tv."

Rusty looks at the screen and laughs.

"So, you just had to catch up on some infomercials?"

Sharon whips her head toward the screen, and covers her eyes in embarrassment. While she was sleeping, the news had apparently ended, and changed into an infomercial on hair plugs for men.

"Little shit."

Rusty pats Sharon's back lovingly.

"That's why I'm here. Wanna watch something or are you heading to bed?"

"No, I'll stay up with you for a little while."

"Cool. Lemme go change."

"Uhm, would you like something to eat?"

"Pizza?" Rusty says hopefully.

Sharon narrows her eyes, but relents when he puckers his lips.

"Subtle. Just this once, Rusty."

Rusty arm pumps the air as he walks to his bedroom.

"Thank you!" he yells out as his door closes.

Sharon shakes her head, walking to her computer to order the pizza online.

Ten minutes later, Rusty emerges from his bedroom in his pajamas and grabs a water bottle from the kitchen. He jumps on the couch from the back, startling Sharon.

"Rusty!"

"Boy, you're jumpy tonight. What's up?"

"We don't jump on furniture, and, I'm fine."

"Yah, sure. Let's make a little bet. Either you tell me what's wrong, or I get to pick the movie."

Sharon hands him the remote.

"Go for it."

"Whoa. Must be something big for you to give over the remote."

Rusty begins changing channels, coming to a stop a few minutes later.

"Alright! Halloween is on!"

Sharon watches the screen for a few minutes, not recognizing any of the actors.

"This isn't Halloween, Rusty. I've seen Halloween. That isn't Jamie Lee Curtis."

"No…I mean, you're right, Sharon. Sort of. This isn't the original Halloween from the 1970's. This is Rob Zombie's version of Halloween. It's like a remake of the original, but he takes it in different directions. It's epic!"

"Oh, well okay. I watched the first one, so I guess I can watch this one."

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE WE WATCHING THIS?"

"It's fun, Sharon. Stop covering your eyes. You're missing the best part!"

He laughs as he tries to pry Sharon's arms down.

"This is not Halloween. This is psychotic! Who made this film? They need therapy!"

Sharon reluctantly watches the movie, cringing here and there.

"Oh come on! How stupid is this girl? I would never do that!"

Rusty holds his head on his hand, sighing. He prefers Sharon's screams.

The doorbell rings and Sharon jumps off the couch in fright. One of her hands flies to her heart.

"Sharon, relax. It's just the pizza."

Sharon takes a few breaths, flexing her fingers.

"Rusty, I'm going to pay for the pizza, and when I get back, that movie had better be off my screen. Understood?"

She points a finger at him, and he nods glumly. Until he remembers…

"If I have to change the movie, you have to tell me why you're so jumpy!"

Sharon narrows her eyes again.

"Touché. After you change the channel."

Rusty smiles, picking up the remote to change the movie as Sharon pays for the pizza. After she retrieves some dishes, she brings everything to the living room. The second she sits down, Rusty assaults her with questions.

"So what's going on? Are you and Flynn okay? Is it work? Is it me?"

"Rusty! Stop. I'll tell you, okay?"

"Oh. Cool."

"I'm just…feeling a little down today. I mean it's stupid, but I'm wondering why Andy didn't invite me tonight. To the dinner with Provenza? He didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. Since we've been dating, we've invited each other to everything. But today…nothing. I guess it's just…making me wonder."

"Sharon, I'm going to let you in on a secret."

"Okay?"

"When a guy needs to discuss a woman, he goes to his buddies and talks to them. Not women. So, Andy wouldn't have invited you, because it would have made Provenza uncomfortable."

"How do you know this?"

"I'm a guy?" Rusty replies with a laugh.

"I mean, how do you really know?"

"Oh, just through observation. Like, for instance, Provenza will talk to me about relationships he's been in when it is just us. But if you are there? Nope. It's about work or school or general stuff. It's how Provenza works. He's old school, and Andy knows this. Hence, no invitation."

Sharon looks down at her pizza, contemplating the past conversations she's had with Provenza.

"You know what, Rusty? I think you are right. Thank you for helping me."

She puts her arm around his shoulder, patting his arm as she half hugs him.

"Anytime, Sharon."

Staying in that position, she kisses his forehead and turns toward the screen again.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

Rusty sighs.

"I knew you wouldn't give this up."

"Ah, you know me well."

Rusty laughs and turns slightly toward Sharon, putting his pizza down and wiping his fingers clean.

"There's this guy."

Sharon's eyes sparkle.

"You met someone?" She claps her hands together and smiles with glee.

"Oh my god, Sharon. Please, please tell me you're not going to be one of those moms who practically becomes a cheerleader on the sidelines when their kid meets someone?"

Sharon stops, getting slightly teary-eyed. He said _mom_. It still got to her.

"I promise to restrain myself in public." She winks.

Rusty smiles a little.

"Thanks. Well, so there's this guy at school. Chess club. Anyways, he's been…flirting with me. So today, he was my opponent and…I lost my concentration and lost the game. I kept concentrating on him and the way he looked at me and I just…that's never happened before."

"Oh. I see. I understand why you were so upset when you got home."

"It's just so frustrating. How do you and Andy handle it?"

"Handle what?"

"Liking someone where you work. See, chess is like my job. I'm trained to do the best I can at my job, and today, losing it like that…it's the equivalent of you or Andy walking into a home without your gun. You just don't do it, ya know? So how do you and Andy keep your head in the game when you're around each other? I see the goo-goo eyes you give here at home. You're crazy for each other!"

Sharon smiles that enigmatic smile of hers and sits back on the couch.

"It works because Andy knows how much I love my job, and vice versa. Neither of us wants to hurt that for each other. We are married to our jobs. So, we make an effort to behave ourselves at work. If something is bothering us, we deal with it at home. In that way, we can concentrate on our jobs, keep people safe, and come home to each other."

"So what you're saying is…?"

"Tell this young man your feelings. Until you do, it will wreak havoc on your mind, and make you lose your concentration. Look at where Andy and I were before we got together. Distracted, right?"

Rusty shakes his head.

"I was lucky that Andy came out with it. It took me off guard, but it was much better that he told me everything. So, I would tell this boy your feelings, and see what happens. I think once you know how he feels, you'll stop letting it distract you during your…work." Sharon smiles, patting his hand.

Rusty takes a drink of water, contemplating Sharon's idea.

"Your advice is sound, Sharon. Let me think about it."

She ruffles his hair.

"Good boy. Now, give me the control."

Rusty jumps off the couch taking the remote with him.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Sharon. Those aren't the rules."

Sharon points at the tv as she rises to face Rusty.

"The rules were I tell you what's wrong OR you get to pick. I told you what was wrong." She puts her hand out for him to place the remote in.

"Ah, but then you made me open up about why I was upset, thereby axing your confession. So, I still get to watch a movie."

Sharon huffs. He had a point…

"Fine. But something less gory please?"

Rusty smiles, pleased with himself. He sits back down on the couch and begins going through channels once more. He stops at a movie and his eyes sparkle.

"No way. I think this is Scream 4. I haven't seen this one yet!" He checks the information for the movie and claps his hands together. "Yes! Okay, Sharon. This is Scream 4. It is a scary movie, but more…funny and somewhat campy, rather than gory. Sound good?"

"Sure, whatever." _As long as I can keep my food down._

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

"Hey Sharon, do you have a twin sister I don't know about?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Sharon is pouring herself another glass of wine in the kitchen when Rusty yells out to her.

"Come here quick. You have to see this actress!"

He sounds so insistent she practically runs into the living room.

"What? What is it?" She says with a huff.

Rusty points to the screen, which is paused.

"Look at her, Sharon. She looks exactly like you!"

Sharon flips her hair as she looks at the screen. The woman has slightly curly brownish hair, and while they look somewhat alike, Sharon doesn't see the resemblance.

"Oh, Rusty. How can you say that? I have much better hair."

She goes back to the kitchen to retrieve her wine, finally settling on the couch next to Rusty, who once again starts the movie.

Sharon tries to eat the rest of her pizza in peace, but Rusty antagonizes her about the actress.

"Hey Sharon, did you go undercover in this movie to find out who the murderer is?"

"I'm going to murder you if you don't let it go."

"Hey Sharon, if that is you, does that mean Emma Roberts is my sister?"

Sharon sighs, trying not to laugh at Rusty as this will egg him on more.

"Hey Sharon, if your name is Sharon and you have a secret twin, are you a cylon?"

"Yes, that's it. And you better be quiet and watch the movie before I airlock you."

"The cylons don't airlock people. President Roslin does!"

"Exactly. Don't make me go Roslin on your ass. Watch the movie and eat your pizza."

Rusty laughs, picking up another slice and taking a big bite out of it as the killer strikes again.

"Hey Sharon, I like your shoes…oh, you're dead."

"Finally. I was wondering when she would die. Now, will you stop?"

Rusty swallows his pizza, takes a drink of water and wipes his mouth.

"Hey Sharon."

"What?"

"I love you."

He leans in to kiss her on the cheek, putting his head on her shoulder.

She allows one tear to slide down her cheek before she responds by wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too."


End file.
